Powers that destroy
by Diamond toxic
Summary: REWRITTEN! (Sequel to powers that save). It's been over a year since Mal was destroyed and Samey's life has finally gotten better. But when two brand new villains raise, it's up to Samey to stop them.


**Authors note: I've been thinking about this story lately, so I've decided to rewrite it. I mean, I felt like I haven't been giving this story my all. So here's the new beginning. review and enjoy :-).**

Two figures were exploring the once magnificent castle that belonged to the demon known as Mal. Despite only being dead for two years, the castle began to already look like ancient ruins. The roof was broken, what was left of the once majestic walls were covered in dust, and the place was infested with a type of bug known in space as drill suckers. These pesky bugs look a lot like centipedes, only three times the size. Their name comes from the fact that these bugs could and will eat anything and everything, from solid diamonds to human flesh. That didn't prevent these two figures from exploring the castle...

One was short and a bit chubby, while the other was tall and thin. They were each dressed completely in black and had masks that hid their head. They both were carrying ray guns, which they were using to kill the drill suckers. The short one also had another gun shaped machine in his hand. Instead of being used for killing, it was designed to search for an element called the dark zone.

"Sidekick, are you sure that this thing works?" the shorter one asked. His voice sounded masculine, although it sounded more like a ten year old boy.

"Yes Max, I'm sure" the taller one stated. Unlike her shorter boss, her voice sounded more feminine. "Just give it some time. This is a big castle. It's unlikely that we'll find it right away."

Max pouted before saying, "you better be right Scarlett, because if you're not, then you'll have to feel the wrath of my EVILNESS!"

Scarlett rolled her eyes. Despite having to work with him, she truly hated him. Though Max claimed to be evil, he was terrible at it. Despite being a teenager, he was as tall and strong as a ten year old. It was often Scarlett that worked on all his inventions and plans. Although she had to admit, every now and again he would come up with a good idea, like right now. The reason they're in this castle is to look for Mal's dead body. In it contains the dark zone, a very dark and powerful orb that grants the user with dark powers. However, only certain people could touch it. The pair did come prepared for this though. The reason why they wanted it was that they were going to use it's power to rule the world. However, Scarlett has other plans. When the time is right, she'll dump Max and use the dark zone to rule the world herself. However, there was one problem with her plan…the Lightzone. The Lightzone is another orb that slightly exceeds the dark zone in terms of power. Anyone who wields this orb could stop Scarlett's plans. Scarlett knew this. Once they find the dark zone, they'll track down the Lightzone. She already knew that someone had it, but didn't know who.

"Sidekick, the machine's beeping!" Max told her. They were currently standing in front of a fallen bookshelf.

"Help me lift this" Max ordered as the two lifted the shelf to the side. It was lighter than usual, since it was empty. Once removed, the pair noticed a glowing dead body, which belonged to Mal.

"Pass me the knife" Scarlett said. Max complied and she began cutting open Mal's chest. When done, the two found a dark orb where the heart belonged.

"I've found it at last!" Max shouted. "Sidekick, pass me the special gloves." Scarlett nodded as she gave him the gloves. With these, Max could hold the dark zone for a limited time and not get obliterated. However, he can't use the orb's powers. When he grabbed it, Scarlett passed him a metal case, which he put the orb in. The case was made out of a special type of steel that could contain both the Lightzone and dark zone.

"I thin we're done here" Scarlett said. With that, both teens pressed a button on their watches, instantly teleporting them home.


End file.
